


Sugar Rush ( Levi x Reader x Various ) AU

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my dear Poetry Senpai x3 <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush ( Levi x Reader x Various ) AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmexyLeviLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/gifts).



> For my dear Poetry Senpai x3 <3

                                                                              
  
It was another hot day at Trost High. This was the last day of school, and tomorrow, SUMMER HOLIDAYS, BITCH! You were sweating like Bertholdt when Annie told him that he was cute. You anxiously reached the last classroom door for today and opened it to reveal your friends, half asleep on the desks. You looked over to see your History teacher, Mr. Pixis, groaning loudly while laying on his desk, whining about the heat. You sat down at your desk and started hitting your head on it.  
  
"So Christopher Columbus.... discovered... twerking..." Pixis mumbled while getting a bottle of wine out from under his desk and sipping it while muttering, "I came in like a WRECKING BALL~"  
  
Connie looked up at the mentioning of "twerking." His eyes lit up, and he put his hands on the desk and started twerking.  
  
You, Jean, Eren, Ymir and Reiner were shouting, "shake that ass!" multiple times.  
  
"What the fuck are they doing?" Levi (Aka your crush) asked, looking annoyed.  
  
"They're twerking," Mikasa, Levi's twin sister quickly explained.  
  
"Damn, Connie your ass is squishy!" *Squish*  
  
"MR. PIXIS PLEASE STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!" Connie exclaimed madly.  
  
"Ok, kids... *Hic*... You can go home! HAPPY SUMMER HOLIDAYS YOU ASSHOLES!" Pixis said and ran out of the classroom  
  
"Guys, I talked with my parents and they said that our penthouse would be free for a few days! We can go to the beach and have fun! Everyone is invited!" Christa shouted as loudly as she could.  
  
"Did she just say "penthouse," "beach," and "everyone invited"?" Sasha asked with wide eyes.  
  
Christa nodded and everyone except Levi and Mikasa said:  
  
"YOU ARE A GODDESS!"  
  
*After a few days you and your friends are getting ready to have some fun!*  
  
"(F/n) DON'T FORGET TO TAKE THE SUNSCREEN!" your mother shouted from the kitchen  
  
"Of course I'll take it, Mom! You think I'm an idiot?!" you said while hiding the sunscreen somewhere in your room. You were sure that your dear mom understood everything, but didn't keep you bugging about it. She was the best!  
  
"Dear, your friends are here! Don't forget your luggage! And Your swimsu-"  
  
"Bye, mom!" you said and closed the door behind you. You ran up to the red Chevrolet Cruze, and saw a sticker on the side of the car. It said, "I Love Science"  
  
"(F/n) get in! This is my sister's car!" Sasha yelled, and you quickly sat down in the back seat with Mikasa and Annie. Front seats were taken by Sasha and as a driver you saw someone almost identical to your best friend, but with some glasses on.  
  
"Now that everyone is here i want us to meet! I'm Hanji!" she said as she giggled. You were going to introduce yourself when Sasha stopped you.  
  
"I got this," she told you confidently.  
  
"So this is Annie Leonhardt! Bertholdt Hoover's new girlfriend!" Hanji smiled while the blonde blushed.  
  
"And this is Mikasa Ackerman. Levi Ackerman's twin sister."  
  
"You mean that Levi that you said almost every girl was fangirling over? I saw him coming from the school with some tall blonde dude. His appearance was exactly how you described him, but you never told me he was a midget!" Hanji started laughing hysterically. "Can someone actually like him?!" She said while wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"To answer your question... the last, but not least (F/n) (L/n)! She has a crush on Levi," Sasha said, bored of all the questioning.  
  
Hanji was trying to suppress a laugh so badly... her face was red and her hands were stopping her laughter. After she was done laughing her ass off, she looked at you and all over your face was written, "I am pissed."  
  
"Ok, ok, I was joking, sweetheart! So are you planning to confess to shorty?"  
  
"I won't confess anything to Levi even if you guys slit my throat!" You looked to the side, showing how stubborn you could be at times  
  
"We could easily check that, (F/n)." She looked at you over her shoulder (She is now looking like   [](http://dracolikesunicorns.deviantart.com/art/non-413508111) LOLOLO) and quickly looked back at the road. You felt so sorry for Sasha... no words were spoken between you girls for the whole ride.  
  
  
*To Christa's penthouse!*  
  
Most of your friends were already there by the time you arrived. Christa greeted you all and told you guys to change into your swimming suits and bikinis, because when everyone would be here you guys would go to the beach that was nearby the penthouse. You changed into your (F/c) Swimsuit/Bikini  (So guys pick one of these two! You guys are free to change the color if you want to!  
[lovellabridal.com/blog/wp-cont…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://lovellabridal.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/4-Victorias_Secret_sexy_honeymoon_bikinis_beachwear.jpg) ) and walked out to see everyone ready to go and have fun on the beach. But Eren, Armin and Levi weren't here yet... YOU WERE WEARING THIS SWIMSUIT/BIKINI FOR A REASON! AND HE WASN'T HE-  
  
Suddenly Jean rests a hand on your shoulder.  
  
"(F/n), imagine... I am a horse! Wou-"  
  
"You already are one, Horse-face." You said, completely annoyed and walked to Mikasa's direction  
  
"BURN!" You could hear Connie shout somewhere nearby  
  
"Would you like...  to ride me...?   " He said embarrassed , because you didn't let him end his pick-up line and your insult was quite painful.  
  
"Hey Mikas-" Your mouth was left open. You couldn't form any words in your head. You saw Levi, Eren and Armin shutting the doors of a beautiful black Lamborghini Aventador. The three of them in swimming pants. Levi had an eight pack... AND YOU HAD TO FUCKING STOP THE NOSEBLEED BEFORE SOMEONE WOULD SEE IT! FUCKING SHIT!  
  
Out of nowhere Mikasa hands you a tissue which you gladly accepted.  
  
"I have a six pack, but you don't get nosebleeds while watching me..." Mikasa said. A bit of jealousy could be heard in her words.  
(This is actually quite hot if you ask me xD  
[24.media.tumblr.com/cbc2889ccd…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://24.media.tumblr.com/cbc2889ccda620b0384d572401406c20/tumblr_n3zn1vJWWG1qmqublo1_500.gif) )  
  
"Aww Mikasa, even if your brother is hot you will always be my overprotective, sexy best friend!" You said as you hugged her while rubbing your cheek on hers. Mikasa was blushing!  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere came Christa and Sasha. They made a heart with their hands and said together:  
  
"Moe Moe... Kyun!" (For some of you people that are not watching anime K-on! here's the video x3  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ac7Gn…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ac7GnUUy80) )  
  
"Guys can we just go to the beach already?! Come on Christa!" Ymir said angrily.  
  
"This is already ridiculous" Annie said, also sounding pissed.  
  
"Coming!" you all shouted together.  
  
  
*To the beach, baby!*  
  
You guys ran to the beautiful blue sea shouting and squealing. You looked over to your female friends to see what they were wearing.  
  
Mikasa was wearing a red bikini and DAMN WAS SHE HOT! She actually borrowed some sunscreen from Armin! Why would you do that?!  
  
Rico was wearing the same bikini that Mikasa had and she was nowhere near as sexy as your best friend. Rico was pissed!  Her breasts were smaller than Christa's.   
  
Annie had a white top and some white bikini panties. You thought women could be attractive, but you now understood why Bertholdt liked Annie from all the girls.  
  
Sasha chose to wear a dark blue swimsuit. She was.... EATING A FISH?! WHEN DID SHE GET A FISH?!  
  
Petra was wearing a light pink almost white bikini and smiled sweetly at you when she caught you staring. You suddenly started looking at Ymir while blushing.  
  
Ymir was laughing about something Christa said. She was wearing a white top and some purple bikini panties.  
  
Christa was wearing a pink top like bikini bra and skirt like bikini panties. She was so cute!  
  
Hanji was wearing a white swimsuit with light blue straps. She was looking at the sea and was very excited.  
  
And last but not least Mina was in a hot black bikini! You would never imagine her breasts were so big!  
  
You looked to the side to see that boys were already here. Most of them were already swimming, but Levi.... SOME BITCH WAS FLIRTING WITH LEVI AND HE WAS PLAYING ALONG! MOTHERFU-  
  
Sasha saw that you were getting ready to murder someone and pushed you into Eren. You both fell down. You were on top, and in a very awkward position.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, Eren"  
  
"It's o-okay, (F/n). Um... would you like to get some ice-cream later?" He said and blushed.  
  
"I would lov-'  
  
"Oi, Eren! You better shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Oi, (F/n) You better get off of Eren!"  
  
Mikasa and Levi had a deadly aura around them. A pure death glare in their eyes.  
  
"  Now I see why they are twins  " Eren said and you nodded while clutching to him tighter.  
  
Mikasa came towards you and pulled you up by your hair. You were shouting "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch," all the way until she dropped you to somewhere nearby to a palm tree.  
  
"What the fuck was that, (F/n)?!" Mikasa exclaimed. She was absolutely furious.  
  
"What's wrong? He just asked me if I wante-" Realization hit you like a brick.  
  
"You like Eren, don't you Mikasa?" Your face was exactly [](http://spongebobrapefaceplz.deviantart.com/)  
  
"N-no!.... Well maybe!" Mikasa said and looked to the side, blushing cutely.  
  
"Heheh... Okay, Mika! I don't think Eren will ask me out again after your brother's reaction... So he is yours! A-and maybe Levi actually likes me! He seemed quite jealous..." Your words were filled with hope.  
  
"Whatever... see you later." Mikasa said, still flustered.  
  
*Back to the penthouse late at night*  
  
"Ugh I am so tired.." Ymir said, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Ugh I am so hungry..." Sasha said, mimicking Ymir's actions.  
  
"Ymir we will soon go to sleep and Sasha you can go check the refrigerator!" Christa said sweetly.  
  
You didn't notice Sasha run off, but Christa showed boys the room where they would be sleeping and was leading the females to their sleeping quarters. The room was light pink and very girly; it was adorable! You quickly changed into your (F/c) tank top and some (F/c) shorts.  
  
"Hey do you guys wanna play Truth or Dare?" Mina asked.  
  
"Fuck that shit! Did you guys know that Mikasa has a crush on Eren?!" You said laughing and suddenly a pillow hits you in the face.  
  
"That's for telling everyone my secret, (F/n)!"  
  
"I take that as a challenge!" You said taking a pillow and running to Mikasa. All the other girls joined and soon the room was filled with feathers.  
  
"I think that was enough fun for today" Hanji said giggling.  
  
You all fell asleep laughing and giggling about every stupid thing that would come to your minds. The last thing you could remember was Mikasa murmuring "  Have some Levi dreams  "  
  
*Skipping the dirty Levi dream and timeskip to morning!*  
  
You were the second to wake up after Ymir. You guys were shipping your friends and Rico actually woke up and told you guys a "No" When you both agreed on "Rico x Mr. Dot Pixis"  
  
Soon everyone including the boys woke up and Christa walked over to you.  
  
"(F/n) it seems that Sasha ate all the food we had in the house and everyone wants to go shopping, but the house has to be cleaned. Could you please stay here and clean this mess up?" She asked you, and she was absolutely adorable! How could you dare tell that cute face no? ~~You could if Ymir wasn't glaring at you the whole time!~~  
  
"I remember that you had a Karaoke machine, so sure!" You said and Christa hugged you. ~~Ymir was already cracking her knuckles.~~  
  
You were soon left alone in the huge penthouse. IT WAS TIME TO CLEAN, BABY!  
  
You walked over to the Karaoke machine with your duster. You picked the song "Myah Marie - Sugar Rush" and smiled when the song started. (Here's the link, guys! [www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGRf8t…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGRf8tuiFO8) )  
  
*Jean - kun's POV*  
  
I was searching for my phone and I suddenly realized.  
  
"Oh fuck I forgot my phone in the house!" Thank god we just left and the house was really close.  
  
I ran up to Christa's penthouse when i heard music. (F/n)'s favorite music. I peeked inside to see (F/n) with a duster and some music on getting ready to sing and dance...  
"Payback time" I said and smirked.  
  
"Hey guys, come see what (F/n)'s doing!" I quietly shouted. Loudly enough for everyone except (F/n) to hear. When they peeked inside their faces turned into one of pure happiness. Mostly Mikasa's. You? (F/n) (L/n)? The girl that was perfect and could beat the shit out of each and every single person if she wanted? Everyone pulled out their phones and started recording my dear (F/n)!  
  
  
*Back to the second person's POV*  
  
You started dancing and singing, thinking that the duster was a microphone.  
  
  
 _My sweet tooth, satisfaction  
I'm freaking out out o-o-o-out  
It's like a chain reaction  
I'm goin' down down d-d-d-down  
  
Oh come on come on baby  
Oh your body I'm craving  
Oh come on come on baby  
Make it alright; _  
  
You started dusting the whole house while jumping around and dancing. Your (H/l) (H/c) bangs were over your eyes. It felt so... Good..  
  
  
 _It's like every little piece of me falls right in front of you  
Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool  
Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you,  
Oh you're just nothing but a sugar rush  
  
Every little piece of me falls right in front of you  
Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool  
Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you,  
Oh it's not love, its just a sugar rush; _  
  
You threw the duster to the side and got a broom.  
  
  
 _I take candy from strangers  
Come with me now now n-n-n-now  
No I don't mind the danger  
I like it loud loud l-l-l-loud  
  
Oh come on come on baby  
Oh your body I'm craving  
Oh come on come on baby  
Make it alright; _  
  
Now that you had broom you did this move several times while singing and dancing .  
(You are so poor, Reader - chan xD Thinking you are absolutely alone and no one is watching or filming you  
[media.tumblr.com/c99ef87a7b24a…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://media.tumblr.com/c99ef87a7b24a81eeee53a3051620222/tumblr_inline_msawv1tihL1qz4rgp.gif) )  
  
 _It's like every little piece of me falls right in front of you  
Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool  
Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you,  
Oh you're just nothing but a sugar rush  
  
Every little piece of me falls right in front of you  
Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool  
Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you,  
Oh it's not love, its just a sugar rush  
  
Sugar rush  
Sugar rush  
Sugar rush  
Sugar ru- ; _  
  
  
You put down the broom and got Windex and a rag, ready to clean the windows, SING AND DANCE, BITCH!  
  
  
 _I'm freaking out out o-o-o-out  
I'm freaking out out o-o-o-out  
I'm freaking out out o-o-o-out  
out out, out out, out out...  
  
It's like every little piece of me falls right in front of you  
Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool  
Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you,  
Oh you're just nothing but a sugar rush  
  
Every little piece of me falls right in front of you  
Baby when you're next to me, I I become a fool  
Kissing u is bittersweet I'm given into you,  
Oh it's not love, its just a sugar rush. _  
  
  
  
You were spraying the Windex on the windows on every " _o-o-o-out_ " This was so amazing~! You felt alive!  
  
  
  
*Still second person's POV, but now what Levi is thinking!*  
  
  
Levi was fucking turned on! To see a sexy girl that he loved for so long with cleaning supplies, dancing and singing... Doing the moves that made the task to not nosebleed harder... He would go insane soon! So he decided it would be nice to confess to you when "They would be back from shopping"  
  
  
  
*Back to Reader - chan and soon to others!*  
  
"I feel so good! Oh, I know! When the guys will return I will finally confess t-"  
  
Quickly Sasha barged in the house. She knew that watching you dance and go full retard was fun, but if you would say your crush's name... You would be way too humiliated. Mostly if Levi would reject you.  
  
"H-hey (F/n)! That dance was so funny! Everyone was laughing!" She said laughing in the end awkwardly while almost all of your friends started laughing.  
  
Tears started to pool in your (E/c) eyes. You was trying to hold them back, but they fell down when you saw **Levi** chuckling. A sob escaped your mouth while you ran out of the beautiful penthouse's door.  
  
  
*Dear Reader - chan's POV*  
  
'I ran out of the door. I didn't want my friends to see me cry... Like being embarrassed wasn't enough? No... It had to be in front of my crush... Fuck! Fuck this! Fuck everything!' This was the only thing i could think of. I ran to the beach and sat close to the sea, so it's waves could reach me while crying my heart out.  
  
*Second person's POV~*  
  
Maybe it was painful for you, but you didn't realize how painful it was for Levi to see you cry. He ran after you suddenly and his stomach was filled with butterflies when he saw you quietly crying for yourself on the beach. He decided that this would be a nice place to confess. He was just hoping you wouldn't reject him, because of that.... bastard you liked...  
  
"How are you feeling?" Levi asked while sitting down next to you.  
  
"Embarrassed..." You said holding back tears  
  
"Your voice isn't bad..." He said and looked to the side so you couldn't see that he actually blushed  
  
"R-really?" You said while your cheeks were painted with a beautiful color of red  
  
"Your dancing was even better" Levi answered and his cheeks burned with a deeper red when he remembered your... Moves.  
  
"Do you mind me asking? Who were you planning to confess to?" He said after silence that lasted for an eternity  
  
"N-no one..." You said and it was easily visible that you was lying  
  
"(F/n) look..." He sighed "I really really like you! I liked you since the first day i saw you and... I just really don't want to see you with someo-"  
  
You cut him off with a quick hug  
  
"I was going to confess to you, Baka!" You said tears of happiness filling your eyes. Levi's eyes widened as he quickly hugged you back.  
  
"You could tell me earlier, brat! I was dreaming about you since the first day of school! How do you think that feels?!" He said, jokingly angry  
  
"Pfft i know that feeling, Levi" You said nuzzling your nose in the crook of his neck  
  
"JUST KISS ALREADY!" You could hear Connie shouting  
  
Levi laughed and put his hand on your chin. Meeting your lips in a beautiful dance called "Kissing"


End file.
